


Hands

by Lyledebeast



Series: Poe and Hux Have a Baby [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finn and Rose are together, Friendship, M/M, Rose and Hux are friends now, Unplanned Pregnancy, gingerpilotweek2018, m-preg, maternity wear, she goes from biting his finger to making him maternity wear, that's character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Hux and Poe make an announcement.For Gingerpilot Week 2018, Day 6





	Hands

Poe had always been a touchy-feely sort of person, and it had taken Hux a long time to get used to it.  When he was a First Order general, no one dared to touch him.  Not with their hands, anyway.  But Poe always seemed to be laying a hand on his shoulder, squeezing his bicep, pressing against the small of his back.  When he had first defected, it had just been annoying.  “Touch me all you want in the privacy of our rooms,” he had cautioned Poe, “but in public, please keep your hands to yourself.”

It was easier said than done, and eventually, Hux’s glares and attempts to move away had stopped.  He saw the way people at the Resistance base looked at him: with distrust, sometimes with outright fury and violence in their eyes.  And then Poe would touch him, and they would look away.  It was Poe’s way of saying without words, “He’s with me.  If you have a problem with him, you have one with me too.” Hux didn’t have to be used to that to appreciate it.

Now, Poe’s hand most often went to his belly, the gesture both tender and protective.  It had been so long since Hux had had a sexual partner that he had forgotten the risk until it was too late.  Had Poe not come into the room at the exact moment he was reading the results of his pregnancy test, while he was reeling from the shock of it, he probably would have hidden it.  Surely there would have been some way of getting rid of the fetus . . . if he could have found someone willing to help him.

Even before the test, though, the idea hadn’t sat well with him.  The idea of a person in his life who was new, a clean slate with no memory of what he had done and who he had been, had its appeals.  And then, Poe was ecstatic.

“Are you feeling alright, baby?” Poe asked as they entered the cantina, placing a hand on his back.

Hux rolled his eyes.  “I’m fine,” he replied.  “Just a little . . .”

“Nervous?” Poe offered.  Hux could only nod.

Poe squeezed his arm.  “It’ll be fine, Hugs.  You’ll see.”

Finn and Rose were already seated in one of the booths waiting.  Both of them got up to hug Poe and exchange their usual chilly greetings with Hux.  They were always civil, but Hux suspected that they, like everyone else, were only tolerating him for Poe’s sake.

His mind wandered, distracted from their conversation by his own worries, until Poe turned to look at him.

“So, Hux and I have an announcement to make,” he said proudly before falling silent.  Clearly, he wanted to share this moment.  Hux swore inwardly. He gathered his courage, choosing his words carefully.

“We’re . . . we’re expecting.”

For a moment, they only stared at him.  It was Finn who broke the silence.  “Expecting what?”

Hux looked down just in time to see Poe’s hand lightly patting his belly.

When he looked up again, he saw Rose’s eyes widen with realization.

“A baby!” she exclaimed.

If her eyes had widened, Finn’s looked fit to fall out of his head.  He opened his mouth as though to speak, but no words came forth.  He was staring at Hux’s belly as though he eyes could bore through fabric and flesh to test the truth of his claim.

Rose got his attention with a light slap on his shoulder.  “Come on, babe,” she said.  “He’s not the first man in the galaxy to get knocked up.” She looked across the table.  “How many weeks are you?”

It took a moment for Hux to realize she was talking to him.  “Oh,” he began.  “The medical droid said six weeks.”

She nodded, glancing down at his front before meeting his eyes again.  “You’re going to need a maternity uniform,” she pointed out.

Now it was Hux who felt stunned.  He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, too busy thinking about the life growing inside him to consider how his own body would change.  Fingering the buttons on his jacket, he tried to imagine what he would look like in the coming months.  It wasn’t really a uniform, but he was more comfortable in clothes that felt similar to what he had worn for so many years.  And everything seemed to look like a uniform on him.

“I can let that jacket out for you, make it last a little longer,” she added.

Hux could hardly believe what he had heard.

“You would do that?”

Rose narrowed her eyes, offended.  “I’m a technician, Hux.  I can much more intricate work than basic sewing.”

“No, I mean . . . you’d do that for me?” He hated how small and timid his voice sounded.  What was happening to him?

For the first time, Rose gave him a tiny smile.

“Of course I would.  I know it’s not what you’re used to, but you’re with the Resistance now.  We take care of each other.”

Hux felt his cheeks growing hot, knowing that his coloring would give him away no matter what said. “Thank you.”

In the silence that followed, they both looked at Finn, who was himself still looking back and forth between Poe and Hux, trying to make sense of the situation.  He resigned himself with a shrug.  “Well, congratulations!” he offered.

Poe grinned.  “Thanks, buddy!”

“Are you excited?” Finn asked neither of them in particular.  Hux looked at Poe, cursing himself again.  He seemed to do that more and more often.

Poe lay his hand on Hux’s shoulder, giving him a wink.  “Very excited.”

* * *

“I look like my kriffing father!” Hux grumbled forlornly as he looked into the mirror, a hand on his round belly. 

He was eight months along now, and nothing fit comfortably anymore except his jacket.  Rose had let out the old one, then added side panels, and finally given up and made him a completely new one.  If he had teared up a little when she presented him with it, his hormones were to blame.

Poe reached for his shoulders, rubbing them as he cooed. “That’s not true babe.  Your father was fat from too many rich dinners and no honest work.” He lay a hand on top of Hux’s on his belly.  “You’re not fat.  You’ve got my little Shara in there.”

Hux smiled, relaxing into Poe’s touch as he began rubbing his shoulders again. Poe was always telling him to let go of the past, to think about the future instead.  And it was getting easier every day.


End file.
